


23. Chapped lips.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [23]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Roach (The Witcher), Possessive Behavior, Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis post“You can’t have chapped lips?!”It wasn’t every day that Jaskier discovered a new thing about Witchers, not anymore.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	23. Chapped lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“You can’t have chapped lips?!”

It wasn’t every day that Jaskier discovered a new thing about Witchers, not anymore. It startled Roach, though to his credit, Jaskier was quick to soothe her with gentle touches, and his arms around her neck, until she stayed still again, letting him braid her mane.

“I can,” Geralt replied calmly. “I just heal faster than humans, so whenever I get chapped lips, they’re often healed by the next morning. It doesn’t bother me.”

“What about in Kaer Morhen?” Jaskier inquired. Geralt thought about it for a second, then shrugged.

“I don’t think about it very often. I don’t remember getting chapped lips when I’m there, why?”

“Because it’s cold! In winter!”

“It’s cold all the time,” Geralt huffed, amused. “It’s in a mountain, Jaskier.”

“Well, precisely!”

“I don’t get chapped lips often, no. If you want my lips to hurt, you’re going to have to break them yourself.”

“Geralt! Not in front of Roachie!”

“Oh, like you could land a punch…”

“... Oh, you sweet summer child,” Jaskier started to laugh after a moment. “He talks like he doesn’t know me at all, doesn’t he?” he asked Roach. She, frankly quite done with their shenanigans, didn’t dignify that with an answer.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Jaskier mumbled, as he finished another braid on Roach’s mane and walked up to the Witcher to snake his arms around his middle, “That I have other ways to get what I want.”

“You’re going to- hmm!”

Roach didn’t mind them kissing, as much as they seemed to believe she minded. What she minded, was them being silly. Jaskier bit on Geralt’s lip, and the scent of blood made her neigh. Geralt wasn’t mad as they pulled apart, though, his tongue coming out to lick at the wound. Jaskier sighed.

“You said it yourself,” he sighed. “You heal quicker than humans. A tiny bite like that will last, what, a few hours? Minutes? But in the meantime, you’ll remember who put it there. And if someone sees us together, they’ll know, Witcher.”

“Jaskier…”

“They’ll know, like you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
